


Controller

by oreoki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoki/pseuds/oreoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time was around 6 am and Luhan had been out partying and jumping from night club to night club, without telling anyone where he was. The other members had gotten used to Luhan’s barbaric nature, but none of them would do anything to stop it. Sehun had instead been waiting on the couch waiting for Luhan to return so that he could have a stern speech with him. About changing his living habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luhan had been going out on crazy parties recently, and had been causing bad publicity for the band. At first it there were rumors that he was having sex with several people at once, and his reputation continued to decrease, to the point that people were saying that he was addicted to hard drugs, and liquor. Sehun knew that he had to stop Luhan from continuing on such a dangerous path. So he did what any good friend would do, he stopped Luhan.  
  


The time was around 6 am and Luhan had been out partying and jumping from night club to night club, without telling anyone where he was. The other members had gotten used to Luhan’s barbaric nature, but none of them would do anything to stop it. Sehun had instead been waiting on the couch waiting for Luhan to return so that he could have a stern speech with him. The minutes continued ticked which eventually turned into one hour then two then three, and finally at the fourth hour Luhan had finally returned by then all of the band members were out either at the studio or enjoying the day.  
  


Luhan looked psychically exhausted. His eyes were a bloodshot red and his body was shaking, and had the smell of smoke, and liqueur emanating from him. As Luhan came in he glanced around trying to orientate himself of where his room was. The apartment was split into two parts. Half of the rooms went one way, and half went the other way. The kitchen, and living room were near the entrance, and each room had its own bathroom. He began to stagger to the hallway where his room was located at, but, when he passed by Sehun, he was yanked down onto the leather couch next to Sehun.  
  


“Sehun… let me go.” Luhan tried to struggle against Sehun, but it was futile, since Luhan was far too exhausted.  
  


“Luhan if I were you I would sit down voluntarily, or else.” Sehun said the most demanding voice he could muster.  
  


“Just let me go to bed. Do your stupid games some other time.” Luhan said trying to get up, again. But Sehun forced Luhan to sit down.  
  


“Luhan, I will give you to the count of three to stop acting disobedient or else” Sehun’s tone of voice sent shivers down Luhan’s spine, but Luhan wanted to take a gamble not believing that Sehun would do anything.  
  


“Dude stop being a party pooper. I mean look everyone is just chillin’ why can’t I?” Luhan’s voice carried, a relaxed tone.  
  


“Luhan, I will give you five seconds to go to your bed. I am sick and tired of always having to babysit you.” Sehun’s voice sounded silky smooth.  
  


“Ugh fine. I’ll go up to my damn bed. Just get the hell off of me.” Luhan exasperated clearly annoyed. Sehun slowly let go of Luhan.  
  


“Get going, Luhan.”  
  


“Um Sehun could I please go to the bathroom really fast?” Luhan looked at Sehun attempting to create the cutest face he could. That he knew no one could resist.  
  


“Fine, but I expect to see you in your bed within ten minutes.”  
  


“Okay, it’s a promise.” Luhan slowly walked to the bathroom, which was by the front door. Just as he opened the bathroom door he quickly grabbed the bedroom door, and yanking it open he ran down the out of the room, and started to open the front door, before he felt a hand push the door shut  
  


“Luhan, what are you doing?” Sehun hissed through his teeth.  
  


“Um…I…Um… I… was … just going to the um… studio.” His mind racing. He had never seen Sehun this angry before, at least not with him. He recalled that once Sehun and Kai had gotten in an argument during the first month that they were living there, and it did not turn out well. Both of them were suspended for a month from the studio, and were forced to take counseling classes in order to help foster a relationship between them. Now things were a lot better, but that incident always remained in Luhan’s memory.  
  


“Luhan, you ought to know that it is not wise to lie to me for I will beat your ass blue if want to continue with these charades.” Luhan was scared he could hear venom dripping from Sehun’s words. He tried to think but his mind was already shutting down on him from mere exhaustion. He felt his entire body crumple, and the door.  
  


“I-I-I a-am s-s-s-orr-rry” He felt himself crying. Luhan had never felt himself to be this terrified.  
  


“Do you promise that you will listen to me from now on Luhan? And I mean everything I say you just can’t pick and choose. I’m giving you a choice its either you do this or they will kick you out of the band. Now pick.” Sehun knew it wasn’t fair for him to ask Luhan this. Especially when he was so out of it, but he needed to assert his dominance now, or Luhan would lose everything.  
  


“Yes, yes, I’ll listen to you. I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt me.”  
  


“Okay then go back to our bedroom, and take a shower before going to bed.” Luhan didn’t even give a retort he just followed what Sehun told him, and went to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time was around 6 am and Luhan had been out partying and jumping from night club to night club, without telling anyone where he was. The other members had gotten used to Luhan’s barbaric nature, but none of them would do anything to stop it. Sehun had instead been waiting on the couch waiting for Luhan to return so that he could have a stern speech with him. About changing his living habits.

Luhan went to the shower, and bathed quickly. He could feel his heart beating eccentrically, with every second that passed. He hoped that what had just happened was just his brain playing tricks on him. As he left the bathroom, he quickly got dressed into his pajamas before nearly running to his bed. He quickly covered his head in a desperate hope that it would protect him. Luhan waited for Sehun to come up, but it seemed as though Sehun was taking an eternity. After ten minutes of waiting in his bed Luhan felt himself drift off into sleep.  
  
When Luhan awoke his head was pounding, and his memory was drastically impaired. He started to stand up, but got up too quickly, and gave himself a headache. Sehun, who was across the room in his bed awoke to the ruckus that Luhan was making. He glanced at the clock, and noticed that it was nearly 11 a.m. He forced himself to get up, since he needed to prepare himself for singing practice at two. When Sehun had arisen from his bed he had noticed that Luhan was looking ill.  
  
Sehun sighed, before going over to check on Luhan. He touched Luhan’s forehead, and noticed a slight fever. Sehun wasn’t surprised by this. Luhan, had begun getting sicker, and sicker recently which is why he had to put a stop to it. Sehun’s eyes flew open; he had forgotten that he was supposed to watch Sehun now. The other band members cared for Luhan, but had given up since it seemed to do no good.  
  
“Luhan” Sehun said in a little more than a whisper. His voice felt sore most likely after the screaming of yesterday. “Luhan” Sehun’s voice was getting louder, and he could feel his voice slowly returning.  
  
Luhan mumbled the second time that Sehun had said his name. He felt utterly exhausted, and could not force coherent words out of his mouth.  
  
“Luhan, answer me now.” Sehun said in the mostly threatening voice he could currently do. Luhan had just shrugged, and ignored Sehun. “Luhan if you are this sick then I will leave you in this room for the entire time that I am gone.’ Luhan had begun to piece together what Sehun was saying. It didn’t matter though what Sehun said; Luhan did not stir. Sehun got up, and was dressed groomed and walked out of the room at noon.  
  
Before he had left, though, Sehun had placed a chair on the other side of the door so that it could not be open from the inside. He didn’t trust Luhan to stay home, when he was ill, and he was certain that Luhan would be gone at another party if he didn’t go to such measures. As the other members of the band passed the chair they didn’t give it a second thought. After all each of them had wanted to do this on multiple occasions to stop Luhan from leaving the apartment.  
  
After Sehun had left Luhan forced himself off his bed. He felt physically ill, and ran to the bathroom, before throwing up. He took a quick shower, hoping that he would feel better afterwards. Luhan had after all a prior engagement that he had to go to. One of his friends Mi-Sun was going to have a party, and Luhan had promised that he would go to it. Of course on the condition that Mi-Sun had the alcohol and the proper drugs so that he would have fun. After Luhan was ready he went to open the bedroom door. When he noticed that it would not open, he had assumed that it was jammed. Luhan than began to bang against the door to get anyone’s attention.  
  
“Luhan, is that you” Chanyeol’s voice went through the door.  
  
“Hey Chanyeol, can you get someone to open to the door it is jammed, or something.”  
  
“Sorry Luhan, but Sehun said that you had to stay in your room, and he sounded serious so I really, don’t want to get on his bad side.”  
  
“Please Chanyeol, I have to go see Mi-Sun. She is counting on me for her party today.” Luhan’s voice began to take more of a whiny tone.  
  
“I’m really, really sorry Luhan, but I can’t” Luhan heard Chanyeol stepping away from the door. That BASTARD Luhan thought before hitting the door.  
  
Luhan then turned around and saw all of Sehun’s items on his side of the room. I wonder how that bastard would react if I trash his stupid stuff.  
  
Luhan went over Sehun’s bed, and tried to flip it over, but it had weighed considerably more than he had thought. He had accomplished in sliding it about halfway off the bed frame, before giving that idea up from exhaustion. He had instead went into Sehun’s drawers, and grabbed a picture that Sehun had with his favorite idol. Luhan grabbed it and began to rip it up into little pieces, until he had a small confection of confetti. He than too the pictures to the bathroom, and flushed it down the toilet.  
  
As Luhan was letting it be flushed down the toilet, he had begun to have second thought. Sehun was seriously going to beat him up for what he had done. Shit Luhan thought. He looked down at the toilet, which just took away Sehun’s most valued possession, and then looked at the Sehun’s side of the room. He had definitely trashed it all of the drawers were open objects were spilling out, and the lamp was on the floor broken. He couldn’t even recall how everything had been destroyed.  
  
Luhan then heard the doorknob shaking. He tried to run to keep to from being opened, but he was too late. Sehun’s face when he saw his side of the room, didn’t have even a hint of inhibition, it was complete anger.  
  
“Luhan, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” Sehun began yelling so loudly that it echoed throughout the apartment. Luhan shrugged in fear.  
  
“Um…I-It...um…I…was…” Luhan had felt that his entire body was beginning to freeze up in fear.  
  
“You fuckin’ what? Made MY room a piece of Shit? Do you think this is acceptable, and especially when you are still in trouble for last night.” Sehun gritted his teeth together trying to keep his anger under check.  
  
“I-I-I’m so-so-sorry.” Luhan had finally been able to spit out.  
  
Sehun gave him a completely unaltered smile, “You better not wear out the word especially, after I am done.” He then went and grabbed Luhan by the arm, before dragging him to Luhan’s bed. He then yanked down Luhan’s hand, and began spank Luhan.  
  
The first spank completely caught Luhan off guard. He didn’t have a second to think before he was hit again. Sehun would first hit one cheek than the other, and he continued this pattern until after the twentieth spanking where Luhan, was weeping openly. Every hit that Sehun had given him went throughout his entire body. All of his pain receptors were at full capacity and Luhan wished that his body would just pass out.  
  
This first couple of spanks for Luhan, had been painful, but as Sehun repeatedly hit him in the same location, the skin there was getting continuously more damaged. After five Sehun could feel himself choking back tears. After 10 he had begun to cry, and at twenty his weeps could be hear throughout the house. Sehun did not stop he kept spanking Luhan over, and over again.


	3. Chapter 3-The start of the daddy kink

Luhan felt that his bottom was on fire. He tried to gasp out for air, but instead let out a long wail. “I’m SORRY.P-Ple-please.” Luhan nearly cries began to sound more and more pathetic the longer he cried. “plea-please…” Luhan gasped. “ PLEEEEEEEEESSSSEE!” Luhan screeched right after. His body began to get heavy, and he could no longer control his breathing. Everytime he was able to breath in it immediately came out in some sort of plea. Luhan’s butt absolutely burned. Sehun had not only spanked his butt but also his thighs, and both were turning into a dark shade of red.  
  
Sehun‘s hand had begun to burn from spanking Luhan, but he could easily see that evern thought his had slightly hurt that Luhan was in excruciating pain. Deep inside he wanted to stop, but he knew if he went easy, especially on such a large offense, that Luhan would later use it for his advantage. So Sehun continued to spank Luhan. Each spank seemed to warm his hand even more, not because of the consistent spanking, but because of the heat that was radiating from Luhan’s bum.  
  
After what had seemed like an eternity, Sehun had finally stopped, by then Luhan couldn’t say a coherent word, even if he had wanted to. Sehun grabbed Luhan from the armpit, and placed him down on the his lap. When Luhan’s butt touched Sehun’s lap he started to squirm.  
  
“Stop it, Luhan. I want to know exactly what your thoughts were when you created this mess.” Sehun said trying to keep his voice as low as he could.  
  
“I-I got an-angry… after y-you left me… stu-ck in this room.” Luhan finally sputtered out in a hoarse voice.  
  
“And why did I leave you in this room?” Sehun’s voice growing lighter.  
  
Because you’re a bastard. Luhan thought.  
  
“Luhan!” Sehun grabbed Luhan’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes as if he knew what Luhan had just thought.  
  
“Be-because I-I was sick, and you to-told me not to go anywhere and and that I-I would be safer here.” Luhan begun to feel more confident in his answers.  
  
“Precisely, now would you care to explain to me how, and why you purposefully destroyed my room?” Sehun’s voice was slightly more elevated on the last two words, as he began to let his anger get the best of him.  
  
Luhan felt himself shrinking at the watchful look of Sehun. “It was because…” Luhan slowly looked up to Sehun unsure how to answer.  
  
Sehun looked at him, and gave him an exasperated sigh. “Baby, I won’t ask for a reason now. I think it would do you best if you sat in the corner, while I tidy up.” Sehun slowly lifted Luhan off his lap. Luhan was all too happy to not have to sit on his sore butt. Once he was completely standing up, He began to walk to the corner that Sehun had directed him to. He sat on the floor waiting for the cleaning to be done.  
  
During the cleaning process Sehun, had begun to have seconds thoughts of how harshly he had punished Luhan, but otherwise Luhan would have never listened. He first pushed the mattress back into his bed frame, and fixed the bed. He then went to the drawers. They were a complete mess, ever piece of clothing was in a random location, and at least half of his clothing was on the floor. Perhaps I will clean my desk first. Sehun began walking to his desk when he saw an empty picture frame. The frame was completely shattered, but it still was familiar to Sehun. He had then realized that it was the picture frame of where he was with his idol. Sehun could feel his blood boiling when he noticed that it was missing.  
  
P.OV. CHANGE  
  
Sehun took ten minutes cleaning up before he said another word. “Luhan where is my picture?”  
  
“Um… you’re what?” Luhan’s voice gave off a tone of pure horror.  
  
“My picture, you know which one…” Sehun glared and began to slowly walk towards Luhan. He placed a hand on Luhan’s shoulder. “Turn around”.  
  
Luhan turned around as quickly as he could. He could tell that Sehun was absolutely furious even more than he was before.  
  
“Now will you tell me what happened?” Sehun asked trying to act as adultish as he could.  
  
“Pl-please daddy, don’t be angry. I-I flu-flu-sh-shed it down th-the toilet.” Luhan could feel tears forming not knowing what Sehun was going to do.  
  
Sehun flinched when Luhan called him daddy, but perhaps that was what Luhan needed was a father to make sure that he didn’t do anything illegal. However as he heard the rest of the confession he could feel his arm coming up to punch Luhan, but he forced himself to stop. “Luhan, I will make a deal with you. If you promise that you will listen to everything that I say, and that I will be your daddy. If not then I will have to talk to the group about what to do about your behavior.”  
  
Luhan could feel his blood freezing. He knew that if Sehun turned against him the rest of the group would kick him immediately out of the group. “Okay” Luhan whispered.  
  
“Okay, what baby?”  
  
“Okay da-daddy.” Luhan sputtered out of his mouth.  
  
“It is nice to know that we are on the same page baby, but you still need to be punished for destroying the picture. I think a nightly spanking will help a lot with your attitude, at least for a week, and we will see if it does anything for your attitude.”  
  
Luhan looked up to his daddy, and cringed when he heard the news. He really did not want to be spanked for an entire week, but he could tell from his daddy’s expression that this was not up for negotiation. Luhan gave a large sigh before looking down at the floor. “Yes, daddy.”  
  
“Now, that your attitude is in check baby. I think you should turn around, while I clean up the rest of the room. Afterwards I’ll go and cook us some food, so don’t move.” Sehun emphasized the last three words.  
  
Luhan slowly turned and faced the corner again, and began to worry unendingly about what else his daddy might find. He tried to breath deeply, but he could feel his throat starting to crack and let out a smaller whimper. He wanted to look at where his daddy was, and he was feeling extremely guilty about what he had done. As he stared at the corner he kept remembering how he completely destroyed his daddy’s room without even thinking about what he was doing. After what seemed like an eternity of warning Luhan heard his daddy’s steps behind him.  
  
“Luhan, baby, your corner time is over, come here and sit on the bed with me.” Luhan began to trudge to the bed, but when he heard his daddy clear his throat he began to walk normally. When Luhan had finally reached his bed he sat next to his daddy.


	4. The runaway

Sehun gently placed his onto his baby’s head. Luhan seemed so fragile, that even the smallest remark would have made him burst into tears. Sehun mentally slapped himself for being so harsh on Luhan, especially since he knew Luhan deserved every single spanking plus more. Nevertheless Sehun had started to remember why he was doing this to protect Luhan, and if he had to be, Luhan’s daddy, he would be.  
  
Once Luhan had sat down daddy had placed a gentle hand on his head. When he felt it Luhan slightly twinge in worry, but once daddy started patting his head Luhan slowly drifted his head onto one of Sehun’s knees and began to drift to sleep. When Sehun noticed that Luhan was nearly asleep, he carefully grabbed Luhan’s head and placed it gently on the bed. However Luhan felt his daddy moving and gave a small whine. He felt extremely comfortable, and tried to scoot closer to him, resulting in his head nearly falling over Sehun’s knee. Sehun chuckled lightly at Luhan’s actions. He carefully started to ruffle his hair through his baby while trying to shush him to sleep.  
  
Luhan’s POV  
  
When Luhan woke up he slowly started to get up but once his butt touched the bed he jumped up.  
  
"Shit what the hell did I get myself involved in." Luhan whispered underneath this breath. He slowly started walking to the door while rubbing his butt. He looked outside of the door before he started a quick to his room. Once he was there he quickly got undressed took a shower getting ready to hit the town. Once he was done he looked for his back up phone. He found it in the dresser next to his bed. He quickly grabbed his emergency luggage, and ran forward. After he was dressed he peered out the door, looking out for Sehun was there was no sight of him he quickly shut his door before nearly running outside the door. Once he was outside he knew he was home free, but he had to go and find someplace to stay so he could decide what to do.  
  
Sehun’s POV  
  
Sehun went back to his room to check on Luhan. It had nearly been an hour since he had left the room to set up the rules. When he walked in he noticed that Luhan wasn't in the bed. He quickly walked to Luhan's room trying to be as calm as he could. When he got there he  
  
had noticed that Luhan's emergency luggage was missing as well as one of his back up phones. Within seconds he went to his room, and made some calls to the places Luhan would have gone. After calling all of the people he could think of he had gone online and set up the tracker for Luhan's phone. When he looked at where it was, Sehun gritted his teeth and forced himself not to destroy the laptop. He slammed the laptop shop before grabbing a jacket and heading downtown. Once he got downtown, he went to the front of the line of a dance club. many of the girls started to flirt with him, but he merely feigned a smile before asking if any of them had seen Luhan. One of the girls said that they had seen him over in the VIP section of the club. Sehun thanked them and left quickly after. Once he got to the VIP section he was welcomed in quickly.That is where he saw Luhan relaxing against left furthest corner surrounded by girls. Sehun quickly walked toward Luhan and before Luhan could even make an escape Sehun was in front of him.  
  
"Um... hi, hyung I didn't see you there." Luhan's voice started to go dry before he glanced up.  
  
"OMG Luhan is this one of your famous band friends." one of the girls to his side said in a awning voice.  
  
"My name is Sehun, what is your name?" Sehun said trying to keep professional.  
  
"oh, my name is Jin-Yung, but you can call me JIn. I didn't know that Lu-Lu had such a handsome friend." Jin said in what she had attempted to be her seductive tone of voice.  
  
"Why thank you, but I actually need to borrow my friend Luhan for a little bit of time for band emergencies. You understand of course." Sehun looked at her and gave her his famous smile.  
  
"Of course! Well it nice being with you Luhan I hope we can meet again." the girl giggled before leaving and taking the rest of the girls with her.  
  
Sehun quickly shifted his attention back to Luhan "I suggest that you get up of your own free will before I have you dragged out."  
  
Luhan could tell the no nonsense tone of voice in Sehun's voice, but he knew that he had to keep strong. "And what if I say no?"  
  
Sehun could tell that Luhan was taunting him. He slowly went down to Luhan's voice before whispering. "Now, if I were you I wouldn't have been so stupid, but I can promise you that you will lose my complete support to stay in the band. After all without that you know that you would have been kicked out ages ago. Now I suggest you decide what you are going to do."  
  
Luhan looked at Sehun before biting his lip, "Fine".  
  
"Fine what?" Sehun said without a falter in his voice.  
  
Luhan wished he could scream at Sehun but he knew it would make it worse for him. "Fine, sir". Luhan said through gritted teeth.  
  
"That's not correct Luhan and until I hear the correct words.I am assuming that we are going to stay here."  
  
Luhan bit his lip again before he finally whispered, "Fine dad".  
  
"Let's get going then. We are going to have a talk when we get back, but before we go though how many drinks did you have?" Luhan felt shivers down his back when Luhan's back.  
  
"Umm just-just one." Luhan stuttered.  
  
"When we get back to the apartment we are going to talk about lying." Sehun said in a whisper that only Luhan could hear.  
  
Once they were outside Sehun called a taxi, and gave them the directions to the house. About five minutes in Luhan looked and started to whisper, "Um can we get my suitcase?"  
  
Sehun looked at Luhan in slight puzzlement before remembering. "I will go get the suitcase tomorrow after we have our talk".  
  
Luhan gave a even quieter whisper, "okay".  
  
Once they had finally reached the apartment Sehun forced Luhan out of the taxi and grabbed his hand before dragging him up the elevator and into the apartment. When they had finally gotten to the apartment Luhan looked up, before pausing and looking around. It was completely vacant.  
  
As if on cue Sehun interrupted his thoughts" If to want to know where everyone is I sent them away to watch a movie. Now what I want you to do is sit down on the couch, and if you move. I can promise you that want I am going to do will be nothing compared what I will do if you move."  
  
Sehun quickly left to grab the whiteboard from his room. He came back within a minute, but it seemed like an eternity. Luhan was juggling if he should run, but he knew that if he ran he wouldn't want to know what daddy, no Sehun would do. When Luhan saw Sehun with the whiteboard, he didn't know what to think.  
  
"I am glad that you decided to heed my warning. I would like to display to you this list, but before I do I want to tell you that if you don't want to follow these rules then you don't have to. However, I will tell you that you will lose my support if you decline, and I am sure you understand what will happen if you lose my support. Now what is your decision?" Sehun looked at Luhan.  
  
Shit, SHit, SHIT. Luhan thought while looking at Sehun he already knew deep inside that if he said no, that he would lose everything if he said no. He was currently flat broke, and couldn't support himself if he was kicked out. He glanced up at Sehun to check if he was serious. Every facial expression on Sehun automatically told Luhan that he was serious. "I will follow your rules." Luhan stuttered out.  
  
"Now that we have that out of the way I suggest we should look at the list of rules" Sehun said pointing to the first one, and started reading"  
  
1\. Listen to everything daddy says.  
  
2\. Don't lie to daddy.  
  
3\. Don't drink or do drugs.  
  
4\. No staying out late.  
  
5\. No swearing.  
  
6\. Be respectful to others.  
  
7\. No leaving without telling daddy where you are doing.  
  
That are all of the rules as long as you follow them. We will be fine, and I hope that you are ready for you punishment."  
  
"um... do you think we can skip this punishment because I didn't know the rule?"  
  
"I wish we could, but we wouldn't be in this dilemma if you hadn't run away. Now I want you to go to my bedroom, and sit down on my bed while we talk about what happened at the nightclub. Luhan slowly got up before going up to his daddy's room.


	5. The First Major Punishment

After nearly ten minutes of waiting Sehun walked into the room. "Now are you ready to talk?"

 

Luhan cringed slightly before glancing up at Sehun, "Could we please skip this punishment, I said I was sorry, and...and I promise it won't happen again." Luhan could feel a twinge of a tear forming in his eye.

 

Sehun sighed before sitting down next to Luhan, "Now baby I already told you that I didn't want this either. I wish that we didn't even have to go through this but you need to understand the seriousness of this situation. Once we are done though we can put it all behind us. Why don't you tell me what happened at the club?"

 

"Bu-But I'll get in trouble if I tell you." Luhan let out a small whimper at the end.

 

"And you will get in trouble if you don't tell me or leave something out. now tell me don't delay the inevitable." Sehun placed his hand on Luhan's shoulder.

 

Luhan took a deep breath before he started speaking, "I drank some alcohol, and did some marijuana, but... but it was only one cigarette, and me and this girl did some stuff."

 

Sehun grabbed Luhans chin lightly and brought it up to his own. He could see Luhan sniffling, " What did you do with the girl?" Sehun asked his voice sounding like ice.

 

Luhan bit his lip before stuttering, "ummm nothing really, she just gave me a blowjob, but it wasn't going further than that. I promise." Luhan quickly added at the end.

 

"Well then I guess that your promises are a lie, what did we say about lying." Sehun said staring straight into Luhan's eyes.

 

"Not to, but that" When Luhan looked at Sehun's eyes he knew that he had him. He sighed before continuing. " We were going to have sex later, at her house, bu-but its not on the rules, so I shouldn't be punished."

 

"But you knew it was wrong didn't you?" Sehun said in his know it all voice.

 

"Yes, daddy". Luhan added the last part hopefully making Sehun cancel the entire punishment.

 

"That's good that we got that out of the way. Now how many drinks did you have?"

 

Luhan quietly calculated how many he had had only 5 he wasn't hammered earlier, but he didn't have any recollection. They merely kept coming everytime he was done with one. "I don't remember maybe 5?" 

 

Sehun sighed, "Fine I will believe you, but if I find out that you lied to me then I can promise you won't like what will happen"

 

"Yes...shit" Luhan said through gritted teeth.

 

Sehun had decided to overlook the last remark, and attributed it to nervousness. " Since the rules were not properly established earlier. I will go easier on you then normal circumstances. Instead you will be spanked twenty five times with the with the wooden spoon and thirty five times with a hairbrush, and you will be grounded from leaving the house without out me for a month, adn we are repeating this spanking everyday for a week. I really hope that this will make you think before you disobey me again. Stay here while I grab some supplies, if I find out you ran away again then what I am about to do will seem like a slap on the wrist." Sehun left his room and quickly grabbed a pair of pajamas from Luhan's room. As soon as he came back Luhan had not moved an inch from where he was. "Put these on" Sehun said passing Luhan the pajamas, before he went to the bathroom to grab his hairbrush.

 

The hairbrush that Sehun had grabbed was a light pine color, and was oval shaped where one side as bar while the other had the hair brushing part. He slowly came back ensuring that Luhan had enough time to put on the pajamas. When he returned he had noticed that Luhan was already in the pajamas and sitting on the bed. He was fidgeting with his hands before he glanced up at Sehun.

 

Sehun grabbed the chair from his desk, and gave a demanding voice, "Luhan come over here." Luhan slowly trudged his heels as he was walking toward Sehun. Once he had finally reached Sehun, he sat on his lap.

 

"Now do you want to say anything Luhan before we start?" Luhan gave Sehun his signature puppy look. "Luhan don't make this harder on yourself tell me what you did before we start."

 

Luhan had started to mumble, "Um I did drugs, and drank, and- and got a blowjob with almost also having sex."

 

"And what else did you do?" Sehun asked matter of factly.

 

"Um-um I almost dont remember Sehun." Luhan stutterd.

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow. "What did you say Luhan, if I remember correctly you are forgetting two things."

 

Luhan bit his lip trying to figure out what he had forgotten his face showing obvious distress.

 

Sehun sighed, " Baby I think that you need a little more time to think about what happened. Go stand in the corner" Luhan looked at him with a slight annoyance on his face, but he begrudgingly went to the corner.

 

Standing in the corner was the worse. There was no distractions so that he just had to sit there and think about whatever daddy told him. Sure Sehun had told him to think about what he did wrong, but it was so irritating to be treated like a baby. I am really why would he even think I can't take care of myself I should tell him off, but then ugh why is my life so difficult now. I don't even know why he would just be so irritating. What is his problem. 

 

As Luhan was in the corner Sehun watched him at first intently before walking up to grab his phone to check how long they had before the rest of the band came back. He had really planned this all for them to be out during the punishment. When he looked at the clock he noticed he still had an hour at the earliest that people would start coming home. He walked to his bed and sat down.

 

"Baby, come over here lets talk for a little more." Sehun stated endearingly to Luhan.

 

Luhan was rather unsure why the name was growing on him. Perhaps it was the deep want for someone to take care of him, so he could stop making bad decisions. Nevertheless when Sehun called for him, he stood in the corner and would not budge.

 

"Luhan, this is the last warning, or else I will start counting. I am positive you don't want me to do that especially not get to 3. Now one."

 

Luhan could hear the threatening tone of daddy's voice, but he thought if he bought enough time he could get out of punishment. In the end he just stood there waiting.

 

"Two, last chance" Sehun said. He didn't want to punish his baby. What he had really wanted was for Luhan to rush over so he wouldn't have to deal with his threat. He could see Luhan exhibiting features of worry.

 

"Three" Sehun said with finality before he got up and grabbed Luhan and dragging him to the bed. Luhan had, however, heard his daddy say three, and it seemed within milliseconds that daddy grabbed his hand. As he was being dragged to the bed Luhan had wished he had just listened.

 

"I think we need to fix your personality before we can address everything else." Sehun said before sitting on the bed and pushing Luhan over his legs. He grabbed his pajamas and yanked them down along with his underwears. When Sehun looked at Luhan's bottom it had a slight rosy color from the previous day spanking. "Luhan you are being spanked because you did not obey daddy, I think that 25 spanks will get your attention. Sehun slowly raised his hand up.

 

The first spank caught Luhan off guard, and a small gasp was released. After that he had tried to keep his mouth shut, but each spank felt like he was being hit by a brick wall. He wiggled after every spank, and Sehun had to make sure that he wasn't going to fall over since a couple of times it came close to that. Sehun kept his hand steady and counted after every spank. After the fifth spank Sehun could hear some whimpering; at ten spanks tears were openly falling from Luhan. Sniffling noises could be heard in the room, he could stop himself. It had felt like his butt was on fire, and every spank slowly started to drift lower to his thighs. By the fifteenth Luhan's body had gone completely limp, and Luhan was letting out some whimpers. His bottom on the other hand had some slight bruising, and his thighs where a bright red turning crimson. Meanwhile Luhan was biting onto Sehun's pants trying to release some of the pain. He tried to focus on anything else, trying to zone out, but when he would start a hit from Sehun brought him back to reality. It had felt like an eternity before Sehun had finally stopped.After the twentieth spank Luhan was in shambles and tears were openly flowing. He was completely broken. At twenty five Sehun stopped. Luhan hadn't noticed that Sehun had stopped since his bottom kept throbbing, and it felt as though he was still spanking him . Sehun rubbed Luhan's back until he stopped crying.

 

"Baby, I need you to go back to the corner can you do that for me?" Sehun asked as gently as he could. Luhan looked up at Sehun in complete dismay, as he slowly forced himself off Sehun's lap. He slowly started to pull up his pajamas, but daddy stopped him, before he could.

 

His eyes started to well up. "Please daddy, please. I pr-promise I sorry I'm so bad. I promise I won't be bad anymore."

 

Sehun slowly grabbed Luhan by the waist with his hand before pulling him onto his lap. "Baby, you aren't bad. It's just sometimes you make bad decisions, and daddy will help you make better decisions so don't ever think that you are bad." Sehun knew that Luhan was apologetic for what he had done, but knew that if he let him off for something this large. It would cause problems down the road. " Now Luhan go to the corner." Luhan slowly got up, and slowly drifted to the corner where he stood for an additional five minutes.

 

Every few minutes Sehun would have to reprimand Luhan as to not touch his bottom and to stop twitching. He also went to get the rest of his supplies. He went searching through his things. He really needed to buy more things for a punishment this severe for his baby, but perhaps he would learn his lesson. Once Sehun laid the items out on the bed he called Luhan over. Luhan looked over at him wearily, before almost started walking to the bed before he caught sight of the wooden kitchen spoon, and the oval brush.

 

"Luhan, I need you to come over here now." Luhan slowly walked to Sehun the entire time teetering between full out bawling, and trying to act as stoic as he could. Once he was in front of Sehun he stared at him in shock when the realization of being spanked by the spoon and brush finally had cemented. He began to have sudden races of thoughts of escape, but with daddy so close to the door he didn't know what to do? Thus he slowly shuffled to the waiting Sehun. Sooner than he would have liked he was next to Sehun. He slowly started to go over Sehun's lap, and gripped his pants as tightly as he could. 

 

Daddy had the brush in his hand, and he had decided just to give Luhan 35 spanks with the brush. He decided not to prolong this then what was necessary. He brought the brush down onto the right side of Luhan's bottom. Luhan shifted forward by the force, and Sehun had to reposition him.

 

Luhan on the other hand was caught completely off guard. A small gasp came out of Luhan's throat. Sehun brought the brush down again without giving Luhan another chance to say anything else. A whimper escaped the second time. Sehun slowly started to gain a rhythm of where to spank. At most Sehun hit a certain spot five times before he he would hear a cry from Luhan. After seven Luhan had started to get tears in his eyes by seventeen he was half screaming in pain, and half crying. When twenty five had been reached Sehun slowly started to move down to Luhans thighs where he placed the last 10 spanks. The entire time Luhan had become completely immobilized. He felt like he had been in another dimensional world of pain, but when Sehun started to spank his thighs he came back to the real world, and started to kick and scream again. When Sehun was done he slowly rubbed Luhan's back, until he was as relaxed as you could be after being spanked with a brush. Luhan 

 

Sehun grabbed the spoon next . He knew how much it would hurt, as it would have given more of a sharp sting. "Baby you are going to get twenty five, five for every drink, then we will be all done, but I want you to count them." Sehun slowly brought it up. "Baby why are we doing this?" Sehun looked at Luhan squirming in anticipation underneath him.

 

"Be-because I-I made bad decisions" Luhan's voiced sounded shakily. Sehun dropped his hand and aimed the spoon for the thighs. The brush.

 

"OWW, One" Luhan shouted after only the first spank.

 

"TWOO" Luhan shut his eyes trying to concentrate on the numbers

 

"THREE" Sehun could see that Luhan's thighs were turning a dark shade of pink.

 

"OWW FOUR" Luhan forced out of his mouth unsure how he would make it through.

 

"FI-FIVE" Luhan's voice started to crack, as he tried to move in a different direction, but daddy kept him still.

 

...

 

" Twenty four" Luhan could barely mumbled among his crying. His tears had been crying freely for the last ten spanks. His thighs felt like an inferno. He had given up on wiggling as it seemed that whenever daddy would have to stop him from falling he would get a spank on a particularly sore part.

 

"twenty-five" Luhan gasped. Before he started to wail. His daddy had just rubbed his back until Luhan stopped crying. It seemed like a habit. He had wanted Luhan mentally there when he was spanked, but at the same time he wanted him to be calm enough to express himself if anything happened. He slowly brought him up and sat him on his lap when Luhan had finally stopped crying. Luhan hissed as his thighs touched Sehun's legs. He grabbed a hold of his shirt, and started to cry again. Luhan gently pick up Luhan from his shirt and placed him under the covers of Sehun's bed. As Sehun was going to get up from the bed Luhan grabbed Sehun's shirt, and gave him a look of fear that he was going to leave. Sehun slowly lied down next to Luhan and pushed his face into his t-shirt as he felt Luhan start to relax. Within five minutes Luhan was sleeping, the entire time gripping Sehun's shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dilemma is made between Sehun and Luhan is this the end of their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know its been forever so if anyone wants it just comment yes or more or some idea. It will be super helpful. Thanks

The following days were rather relaxing Luhan seemed to be doing his best to save himself from getting another spanking. This resulted in Luhan and Sehun becoming closer together. Sehun would often coddle Luhan and babied him which confused all of the the other band members until Sehun told them that he was taking care of Luhan without going into the specifics.  
Usually Sehun was good at keeping his rebellion out of Sehun’s eyesight, but Luhan’s rebellious emotions were slowly seeping out in front of Sehun  
"Haha do you really think I give a fuck what you want. You are just acting shitty cause you suck at games." Luhan mocked Kai. He then glanced over at Kyungsoo, "Really, you aren't going to defend your boyfriend what a fucking wuss. Like seriously-" Sehun walked through the door, and Luhan shut his mouth as soon as he saw him. Ever since they had officially started this relationship Luhan had been tiptoeing how he reacted around Sehun, but he had treated everyone in the same derogatory way.  At most he had gotten two serious infractions at the beginning of this relationship, but he thought that he had finally figure out how to control the system.

"Sehun, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kai called to Sehun. 

"Sure, let me put my shoes away. Sehun said taking off his shoes, and putting them in the closet before grabbing some slippers. He then went to go and talk to Kai. Luhan began to get slightly nervous, no one had told Sehun how he had treated them, but he knew that after the incident that Kai and Sehun had become quite close. Specifically, Kai had an idea why Luhan was acting so different around Sehun and had approved. His mind started to fret on the possibility that Sehun might find out what he was doing.

Kyungsoo had a small smirk on his face, and Luhan lost it. "WHAT the fuck are you looking at do you really think that I fucking care what he will do. I will fucking wring your shitty neck, and I can promise you what I am going to do is nothing he will do to me." Luhan said jumping over the couch in front of him.

Once he took two steps toward before he heard a bellowing behind him, "LUHAN". When he heard the voice behind him he jumped slightly before turning around, and seeing daddy. Sehun took giant steps toward Luhan before grabbing him by his hair, and forcing Luhan into a bowing position. "Apologize." Sehun said with such finality that it shook Luhan's body.

Luhan opened his mouth without a thought, and a scared sorry squeaked out. Sehun slowly released Luhan's hair.

"We need to go the bedroom now." Sehun said with a twinge of regret not wanting to end the comforting streak they had been on, but Luhan shot up from the bowing position, and gave him the puppy eyes and started opening his mouth before he noticed that Sehun grabbed him by his arm, and started to drag him upstairs to their bedroom.  Once inside Luhan was directed to the corner, while Sehun sat down on their bed. After five minutes Sehun called Luhan over.

"Luhan I will give you an opportunity to choose your punishment, and after that we are going to wash out your mouth with soap no matter what you choose. Do you want a spanking or do you promise to be on your best behavior today, and by that I mean that you will treat everyone with the absolute utmost respect. Absolutely no sass or else I will drag you over my lap, and spank you in front of them. What do you want to do?" Sehun's voice turned more threatening at the last sentence.

"I-I" Luhan was trapped, he knew that if decided to get a spanking know it would be excruciating since his last spanking left some deep bruises, and they had not completely healed yet. He also knew that it was going to be nearly impossible to act as perfect as Sehun wanted him to, but if he could then he would be let off pretty much free. Also daddy hadn't said that he needed to be around people, so he could just go out with other people away from his daddy's eyes. "Okay, I promise I will be on my best behavior, daddy." Luhan said giving a sly smile.

Sehun chose to ignore the smile, "Okay lets go to wash out your mouth, and I think it will be better if you take a nap afterwards. Come along let’s go to the bathroom."  

Once they were at the bathroom they went straight to the sink. Sehun sat down and motioned Luhan to sit next to him. "Um daddy, I'm sorry abwout what I did." Luhan said in the most baby voice that he could achieve. He glanced up at Sehun and began to quiver the bottom of his lips.

"I know darling. Let's just..." Sehun's resolve was quickly crumbling. He knew that he needed to make a point to Luhan not to treat other people like that, but when he thought how me might have gone overboard last time. After what seemed like an eternity, to Luhan, even though it had only been at most 20 seconds. "All right darling why don't we keep this a secret, and I'll let you off from the mouth washing, but you still are taking that nap."

"Okay, daddy I pwomise that I won't make you regret it."  Luhan's tone clearly overjoyed. He glanced at his daddy giving a slight smile, before slightly nodding his head in a slight mischievous demeanor.

“Come on let gets you changed into your pajamas.” Sehun walked to the dresser and picked up some grey and blue pajamas, before placing them on the bed and instructing Luhan to change. Sehun went to the bookcase on the other side of the bed and started looking at which book he would read today.

**********************************Later in the Week************************************

Sehun had recently tried to make this arrangement more favorable for the Luhan ever since the start of it, but it had felt that, although Luhan had been caught up in the flow, Luhan was doing small rebellious actions more often. Sehun could sense it. Especially since he could tell that Luhan was doing these things to purposefully test Sehun's boundaries. This all came to an end when Luhan had finally gotten back from a week long excursion, early, where he was constantly in multiple studios recording. Just as he walked into the apartment he unmistakably heard Luhan swearing like a sailor. 

Sehun cocked his mouth to the side when he saw what his baby had just done. "Luhan what is going on?" He gritted. 

Luhan's head whipped around when he heard Sehun's voice. Shit shit shit was the only thing he could think. Daddy wasn't suppose be home for at least a couple of days. He gulped before trying to make eye contact with daddy. "Um , hey Sehun. It's been a while."

"Can I speak to you upstairs Luhan." Sehun tried to supress his anger.

"I actually think that maybe ... it'll be better if we were able to speak here with everyone, you know." Luhan squeaked out. 

Sehun circled by the couch and whispered into Luhan's ear. " Do you really want me to punish you in front of them?" Luhan knew from Sehun’s demeanor that he would have absolutely no problem with it. Since everyone, pretty much had some idea what was happening between them.

"Um it's good I'll go with you. Bye Chanyeol and Zhang." Luhan slowly sauntered off of the couch and walked as slowly as he could up the stairs with Sehun. Really what were the chances that it would have happened on today of all days. He had been relatively good while Sehun had been gone, but he had to have come back on one of Luhan’s worst days. 

"Baby, I am quite surprised by your actions, you should know how t-“ 

“ I HATE YOU!” Luhan yelled at the top of his voice. Tears welling to come up from his eyes. 

Sehun stared at him for a minute before he started walking towards the door. Without another word. Luhan looked at Sehun in a daze, until Luhan heard the door knob moving. He immediately snapped out it and reached out and grabbed Sehun.

Sehun didn’t move for a few minutes, before Luhan heard sniffling. When he looked up he didn’t see the intimidating Daddy, but instead one of his fellow band mates. 

“I-“ Luhan covered his mouth before he could whisper another word. 

“ I’m sorry for forcing you into this. I understand if you hate me. After all, all I’ve done is commander your life, without really giving you a chance to say no. I’ll go and I hope that one day we will be able to move past this. “ He started to open the door, before Luhan pushed it shut. 

“No… even though this was a crazy ride. I don’t… hate it, but I’m glad that it happened…. I was all crazy before, and , and I don’t want this … or us to end. Please ” Luhan felt a tear go down his cheek. 

Sehun stared at him in shock before opening his mouth “----“


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan and Sehun are finally able to get over their tribulation or do they. Also inclusion of other band members.

So this chapter kinda took a completely different direction, but tell me if you like it or not. If you are okay with the shippings or not. Also I included other band members if you have favorite ships you want included just tell me below. 

Also give me some ideas cause I have a few but not a lot anyway thanks. :p

“Then you still want us to – be this?” Sehun said still unsure.

“Yes, it works for me… a lot. Please no one has ever cared for me this much before.” Luhan barely swallowing back tears.

Sehun slowly reached his hand out to touch Luhan, but the entire time his mind was racing. He slowly grabbed and brought Luhan towards him gently before kissing him on his head.

Sehun slowly walked up and caressed Luhan.

“Why don’t we go and relax in our room for a little bit.” Sehun whispered while Luhan cuddled deeper into Sehun’s chest while shaking his head up and down.

A small smile appeared over his face before he slowly lifted Luhan into a bridle hold. As Sehun walked up the stairs all he heard were the small sniffles from Luhan and held him tighter at each one. Once they had reached Sehun’s bed. He slowly lowered Luhan down onto the bed as Luhan began to wriggle.

“Luhan, sweetheart can you look at me, please?”

Luhan slowly looked up to Sehun his eyes a slight puffy pink.

“Why don’t we relax today? It can be just me and you. I’ll even send everyone out so we can have ourselves some private time?” Sehun said as he rubbed Luhan’s back.  
Luhan bobbed his head up and down before trying to bury it head back into Sehun’s chest.

As Sehun got up to go shoo the other members out of the apartment Luhan grabbed his shirt shaking his head back and forth then whispered “don’t go”.  
Before Sehun had a chance to say anything there was a knock at the door.

“Sehun, management just called they want you ,Kai, and me to come in for an emergency meeting” Chanyeol said completely oblivious to what was happening.  
Sehun bit his tongue to tell Chanyeol to f-off. He looked down to Luhan before slowly trying to get out of his hold.

“Sehun?” Chanyeol said again when he heard no response.

“I’ll be outside in 15 minutes.” He yelled just loud enough for Chanyeol to be able to hear it.

“Luhan I need you to let go of me for a little I promise that I’ll be back as soon as possible”

Luhan let out an exasperated breath before slowly letting go of Sehun.

“Are…. we okay then?” Luhan looked at Sehun “we can still stay the way we are right?”

“Yes, of course we can I just didn’t want to force you into this” Sehun said hugging Luhan once more.

“So………… I won’t be punished for what happened earlier right? Since it was before this” Luhan shyly asked Sehun.

F-ck Sehun thought. It was true that it was before, but the rules were still in place then. Maybe he would just make it a lighter punishment, but then again it would not have erupted like this if Luhan had told him what was wrong. On second thought he didn’t tell him what was the main cause for his recent misbehaviors.

“Well, it all depends on what your reason is for all the recent behavior” Sehun said seemingly to easily slip into disciplinary mode.

“It’s nothing really…” Luhan said trying to bury back into Sehun’s chest, before pushed his head back so they were looking at each other. Luhan gulped.

“It was just that you weren’t paying attention to me anymore. When I did bad things its seemed like you didn’t really care anymore and were just being forced.” Luhan said trying to make himself seem smaller.

“Well then that decides it you will be punished --”

“But Seh- daddy I told you why”

“Yes you did which is why it’s important that I step up.”

Luhan began to scrunch up his face upon hearing this. “Pleeeeease”

“First you are going to stay in this bedroom for time out until I get back” Sehun began to use his authoritative voice.

Luhan whimpered “Okay” before looking at Sehun with his puppy eyes trying to make him rethink this whole scenario.

Sehun tousled Luhan’s hair before giving him a small kiss on the top of it. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Sehun then slowly walked out of the room grabbing his wallet before leaving to the meeting.

“Ugh, why did I have to be such a baby I need to keep it together. Stupid Sehun why couldn’t you skip one meeting” Luhan said exasperated before grabbing Sehun’s pillow and slowly screaming into it.

A light knock suddenly brought Luhan back to reality.

“Hey Luhan” Tao spoke hesitantly. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go with us to eat out? We are pretty sure that the other guys won’t be back for a while so we have some free time before they come back. So do you want to come?”

“Umm… sure give me a second to get ready” Luhan attempted saying with some bravado.

“If your scared Baekhyun and I won’t tell on you and Zhang left with his girlfriend already, we wouldn’t want to get in trouble either so it’s more of that we are free from the other 3 nannies and kinda want to have some fun.” He said attempting to make it seem less dangerous. As he sees Luhan’s face still looks hesitant “But if you are such a baby then you can stay, but we are going out”.

Luhan easily bated by Tao’s taunting couldn’t resist showing him up “Why? I am totally ready to go out. Give me a few to get ready”

“Okey-dokey. I’ll go get Baekhyun then we will be downstairs don’t keep us waiting.” He said as he walked out of Luhan’s room and shut the door.

“Shit” Luhan thought “why did I do this, ugh Sehun is going to be so angry if I go I should just stay. I’ll go tell them I can’t or something.”

As Luhan walked out the door he heard Baekhyun and Tao talking downstairs.

“Tao, I don’t think we should go … I mean if they find out it won’t be pretty. I mean remember the last time ..” Baekhyun began to trail off.

Recalling the time that both of them had been thoroughly spanked, grounded, then forced to write lines on a hard stool about why sneaking out is bad, which was   
repeated for every other day for 2 week.

Baekhyun could recall the feeling of first the hand, then the brush, then a belt which quickly brought him over the edge of thinking of disobeying twice which had   
evidently gone over Tao’s head at the moment.

“Oh my god Baekhyun calm down. They are going to be gone for at least another 3 hours. They won’t notice as long as we don’t crack.”

“I-I guess” Baekhyun’s voice sounded dejected.

“Anyway I’m thinking that Luhan won’t be coming. Sehun has him so subservient to him. It’s pathetic”

“Sehun is kinda scary though” Baekhyun said in a low whisper.

“God” Tao rolled his eyes “They seem to have you under their thumb”

“No they don’t. It’s just you never think and we always get in trouble” Baekhyun angrily said.

“Ya but you are petrified like oh my god they are going to ground us. Let’s never do anything bad seriously why are you so scared of Chanyeol.”

“Well then why are you scared of Kris? You never talk back to him when he is here” The irritation in Baekhyun’s voice was clear.

“Duh, cause I have some survival skill, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t break the rules he has when he’s not here.”

Luhan’s shoes squeaked against the floor as he took another step out of the room.

“Anyway shut the fuck up before Luhan hears” Tao said angrily. Before looking up and seeing Luhan and giving a small smile “Well look who isn’t a chicken after all I   
was worried we would have to start giving you a nickname”

“Ya, I’m here, so where are we planning on going?” Luhan spoke trying to act non-chalant

“Well, Baekhyun here knows a really nice nightclub where we can get some drinks without having to worry about the paparazzi. Isn’t that right Baekhyun” Tao said looking at Baekhyun.

“Uhm, yes the place is pretty close like a 20 minute walk. Its really only for VIPs and I made a reservation for us three” Baekhyun’s voice sounded highly indecisive.

“Well see Baekhyun is amazing at finding places that people won’t look for us, but first you need some glasses and a scarf” Tao grabbed the backup set he had on the couch beside them.

“Thanks” Luhan said feeling more relaxed since it seemed that he had done this many times before.

“No problem, well then lets get going” Tao said as they all walked out of the apartment.

*********************************At the nightclub***************************************

“Chug chug chug come on Luhan you got it” Tao chanted as Luhan had his 7th shot.

“Uhm Tao we really shouldn’t be getting drunk they will be able to tell when we get back” Baekhyun tried to tell To and Luhan.

“Don’t wor---”Luhan hiccupped at the end of the word “Everything is fine. Hic I- I use to do this all the time I got it”

“Please let’s go it already been two hours we still have to get back home and cover up else---” Baekhyun was cut off by Tao.

“Oh my god if you are going to be like that then just go home on your own you are ruining this party” Tao said annoyed, but also slurred some of his words as he   
spoke

“Please lets go back. Both of you are wasted if I leave you alone when you are like this I’m going to get worst” Baekhyun said resigned that they were going to get found out.

“Baek-Ba- Baekhyun listen the fuck up we are fine, just let us enjoy ourselves. Like seriously when was the last time we got a break” Tao said the best he could while slurring and hiccupping constantly.

“Ya don’t be such a party pooper” Luhan said swaying back and forth obviously more than a little tipsy with the number of drinks he has had

“No, we are going to right now. If I have to, I will call them and it won’t be pretty” Baekhyun threatened.

“It’s cause you won’t have a drink its just been damn water for you the whole time. Like seriously drink something or go home or fucking call them for all I could care.” Tao said getting more pissed the more he spoke.

Luhan barely able to keep his head up after having consumed even more shots was completely wasted, and Tao was almost to that point. Baekhyun took a deep breath and walked to a quieter area of the bar before making a phone call that he knew would end up being painful for him and his two companions.

“Hey, Baekhyun, what’s going on we are almost done with our meeting so we will be home in half an hour” Chanyeol said warmly “Or did you call be because you missed me” his voice said teasingly.

“No, its just that …” Baekhyun said freaking out on the inside.

“What?” Chanyeol voice was draped in concern.

“It’s just you have to promise you won’t be mad” Baekhyun said scrunching his eyes.

“Baekhyun, tell me what then I’ll decide how mad I will be” Chanyeol’s voice was irritated.

He took a deep breath before quickly saying and scrunching his eyes “Luhan, Tao and I snuck out to a nighclub, and now they are drunk and won’t come home”  
The phone was silent for a minute the entire time Baekhyun was deciding if he could shrivel up into a puddle of water.

“What nightclub?” Chanyeol’s voice was ice cold.

“Octagon” Baekhyun said before hearing nothing but silence for another minute.

“We will be there in 10 minutes watch over Luhan and Tao until we get there”

“Okay”was all Baekhyun could get in before hearing the phone hang up.

He slowly got up and walked over to where Tao and Luhan were and saw Luhan throwing up into a bucket, and Tao taking a nap an on one of the couch. He first walked over to Luhan to see how he was and helped him get another bucket, then walked over to Tao to make sure that was okay other than the obvious drunkenness.  
After what he assumed was 10 minutes he saw Sehun, Chanyeol and Kris all walk into the club all of them obviously pissed. Baekhyun scrunched up his neck when Chanyeol looked at him.

They were over to them rather quickly and each of them grabbed their perspective person before taking them all out of the club. The entire time, Tao was too drunk to care, Luhan was clinging onto Sehun as if he was his lifeline, and Baekhyun slowly twiddling his hands knowing how much trouble he was going to be in once they got home.

As soon as they did get home, all 3 of the troublemakers were washed, changed and put to bed with a cross warning if anyone dared leave it. Tao passed out as soon as he hit the pillow. Luhan was drunkly apologizing to Sehun, and Baekhyun just kept his mouth shut as he could tell how angry Chanyeol was.

The three caretakers then had to decide how to take care of the 3 troublemakers, to ensure none of them would do something like this again.

 

Please tell me if you are pro or against having this dynamic. I was trying to come up with something to include the others and this seemed like the best option. But if   
you have other ideas just tell me. Oh and the next few chapters might not be as long since I'm moving to a new house. So I made this one extra long to kinda tide you over.


End file.
